Live A Little, Love A Lot
by lovelyrains23
Summary: Hermione and Ron spend the first few months of their marriage living in a new place. Lots of love, happiness and some heartache. Fluffy at times, dramatic at others.It is advised to read "Dear Beautiful" first. Ginny/Harry too! Updated! 11-28-12
1. Packing

**A quick note:  
****I highly recommend you read my first story DEAR BEAUTIFUL. The stuff here will be easier to understand.  
****I'm not anything close to being the real author of Harry Potter…I wish!**

* * *

"An airplane?" Ron's eyes went wide.

I couldn't help but smile. "Yeah, Ron. We are going to Chicago in an airplane."

Ron sat on one of our packing boxes and to his horror it caved in. Ron was now sitting on the floor surrounded by picture albums.

When I laughed at him, Ron glared. "It's going to take forever! Like an entire day! Why can't apparate? We are magicly bringing the boxes…"

Leaning over Ron, I kissed his cheek. "Alright Ron, let's apparate. It's be like 'Oi! We're in America, it's a shame that I no longer have an arm!"

Ron bit his lip. I knew that he was trying not to laugh at me. "Hermione ever so often you turn out to be pretty funny,"

While Ron fixed himself a sandwich, I couldn't help but wonder if we were making the correct decision. Three weeks ago, on the last day of our honeymoon we decided to start something new. Ron and I were planning to move to Chicago for around six months and just live. There would be no working, no family, just the two of us newlyweds living in the States.

It was horribly exciting. The idea that we were on our own was great. No one would know that we were magic folk. Chicago had two wizarding villages, Penedine and Saint Alexanders. But we were staying in Hyde Park, which was chosen because I wanted to live with history.

"Hey Hermione? Should we pack the furniture?"

I rolled my eyes at Ron. "We will get new furniture when we move to Chicago. Remember that we are renting out your flat while we're gone. The furniture comes as part of the deal,"

Scrunching up his nose Ron sat on our bed. "But this is our bed! I don't want people in the bed where we had sex!"

"Remember how we talked about how the bed is going to Shell Cottage? Bill and Fleur are not even living there. They are willing to take it."

Shaking his head Ron muttered, "I don't remember having this conversation,"

"Two days ago?" I loved Ron, but sometimes I simply had no idea how to deal with him. "I came home from work and we had this conversation."

"Nope," He was trying to ward off a smile.

"Unbelievable, Ron!" I this was insane. "Listen. We're packed. Now would probably be a good time to stop by your parents' house. We'll probably see them before we leave but it will give us a chance to say a joint goodbye."

"I can't wait until it's just you and me, Hermione." I couldn't help but agree with him. "I mean think about it. My mum checks on us twice a day. I am not that interesting of a person!"

I shrugged, as I slipped on my coat. "She wants to make sure that you are okay. All parents are like that. Your mum checks on us. It's just like how Harry and Ginny will do anything for the baby they are expecting. Don't you think that we'll want to care about our kids when we have them?"

Ron looked at me head on. "When…do you think we might try for that?"

"I don't know. I think that it shouldn't be something we plan out. When it happens…it happens." Ron nodded and we locked up the flat.

"So Hermione, want to let me side-along you?"

I couldn't help but smile up at Ron. The brisk breeze across our faces whipped and I brought my scarf close to my face. "You want to side-along me?"

"Yeah, you know." Ron grinned at me. "I don't want you to lose an arm or anything,"

**

* * *

**

An afternote:

**Okay a few other things you should know. My chapters are usually longer than this one. However, it is an introduction so it's short. Also… I'll say this again: I strongly advise you read DEAR BEAUTIFUL first. There is a lot that people could read and say "Oh okay," but not really understand the significance. Another thing, I write in Split POV. So this one is Hermione's POV but whoever is next is up for grabs. Read, review! Thanks!**


	2. Taste of Parenthood

****

**Okay! Thank you to Natalie51, inluvwithit121, kggirl, what the fish and the midnight driver for your reviews! They mean so much to me. I am very nervous about this story because I have expectations...ehhh... anyways! For this chapter I promise to sit down and write a response for every review pertaining to this chapter. (: I'll say this again. You kind of need to read Dear Beautiful to get this. But you can probably manage. Also: I am going to post a family tree on my profile page so it is easier to comprehend.**

* * *

"There is no way in a million years I am coming to your Ministry benefit! Plus we have not asked Teddy what he thinks. Once he gets back from his friend's house this evening we'll ask him. You can't jump to conclusions! " Ginny's voice loud, taking up the room.

Harry tried to reassure her that she looked fine but was met with shouts of "Admit it! I'm fat! I'm huge! God, Harry what is your problem?"

As Harry and Ginny raged on, I watched as Ron's eyes went from Ginny to me to Harry and back to me. Ron didn't know how to deal with stuff like this. He was a smart guy, he knew what it would be like when it was our turn.

Making our way to the kitchen and out of the conversation Ron whispered, "Why is Harry taking that?"

I smiled. "Well she's pregnant. She thinks she's huge and ugly and horrible. There is nothing that Harry can say to make the situation better."

It was to our surprise to find that no one else except for Molly was in the kitchen. She greeted us with a "Hello loves!" and we sat down at the huge kitchen table.

"I remember the first time I sat at this table." I mused. "It's seems like it was just a few weeks ago."

Ron wrapped foot around my leg under the table and I had to be careful not to gasp or do something rash. "Why would you come during the summer? I was such an idiot towards you."

I shrugged. "You asked me to come. People didn't invite me to do things, much less live with them for a couple weeks. I thought that you would fall in love with me if I came."

A smile was brought to my face when Mrs. Weasley muttered, "He did,"

Ron turned red, his cheeks burning. "Yeah, well…you looked really good in the mornings."

Ron and me. Me and Ron. In a foreign country. Alone. It was too good to be true...

Soon Weasleys began to shuffle into the kitchen taking seats and plopping their children onto their laps. I watched as Audrey took a bite and then scrambled with baby Andrew. She was trying to keep him from sticking his tiny hands in the potatoes.

Katie and George had dark circles under their eyes, giving the impression that they hadn't slept in days. They cradled the twins, one of which was sleeping. The two of them were too similar. I felt horrible being their aunt but not being capable of telling them apart.

Owen and Olivia, Charlies's kids were taking handfuls of peas and dropping them down Stephanie's shirt. I watched Stephanie mouth the words: _no more kids _to Charlie. Charlie picked up Owen in one arm and Olivia in the other, carrying them to the sink. The two toddlers were screamed with delight. Stephanie shoveled down food while Charlie was busy cleaning up the kids.

Victorie and Eloise were pulling out each other's hair as Bill and Fleur tried to pull them apart. This was wicked.

Ron caught my eye and he nodded to show he saw it too. This was our future. Peas in my shirt, sleep deprivation, eating and not enjoying my meal… This was supposed to be parenthood. This was supposed to be Ron and I soon. All of it was too complicated for me. I wanted children. I wanted to be parents. But this was torture. You threw yourself away and devoted your life to helping someone grow up right.

I didn't think it could get worse.

But it did.

Because Ginny Weasley is loud; loud enough to be heard over a table of crying babies, parents and Mrs. Weasley.

She was loud enough to be heard from the only bathroom in the entire house when she screamed bloody murder.

"Harry! Oh my god! Oh god Harry!"

Parenthood wasn't the only thing you dropped everything for. I had seen Harry Potter scared before. Worried was second nature to him. But the way Harry looked as he darted up the stairs to Ginny, knocking over a pitcher of water in the process was unlike anything I had seen before.

Ginny was in trouble.


	3. Reflection

_She was loud enough to be heard from the only bathroom in the entire house when she screamed bloody murder._

"_Harry! Oh my god! Oh god Harry!"_

_Parenthood wasn't the only thing you dropped everything for. I had seen Harry Potter scared before. Worried was second nature to him. But the way Harry looked as he darted up the stairs to Ginny, knocking over a pitcher of water in the process was unlike anything I had seen before. _

_Ginny was in trouble. _

* * *

I was clueless. Where did I fit in this issue? I was Ron Weasley, brother of the pregnant girl who was having complications. Her husband? He was my best mate. His other friend was my wife. Hermione and I didn't have kids. This essentially meant that we never had to go through the whole childbirth thing.

My mum and dad.

Bill and Fleur.

Charlie and Steph.

Percy and Audrey.

George and Katie.

They all had kids. Each and everyone of them had something to show of their marriage. They loved each other enough to want to have children.

It was a scary experience. However, they all were a team. Every single one of these parents knew what to do. Husbands took their kids home. The women worked to help Ginny. Harry was trying to stay calm for Ginny's sake.

I wasn't a parent.

I didn't have any kids to take home.

Hermione didn't know what to do. Being my wife, she didn't have any kids either.

And my wife wasn't having pregnancy complications.

So when everyone went one by one to the hospital to help Ginny, I stood there and thought about how Hermione and I were not like everyone else. We were going to Chicago.

While everyone's lives revolved around a little human being, my life with Hermione was simple. There was only one person to worry you heart out about when you went to bed and when you woke up.

Hermione was the only one who didn't leave.

"I'm scared for them, Ron,"

Hermione knew the feeling was mutual for me. She didn't need an answer. But I gave her one anyways. "Me too,"

Out of the corner of my eye I watched as tears one by one streamed down Hermione's cheeks.

I held Hermione close, her tears dampening my shirt. "What if something goes wrong?" Her voice was soft and muffled and she talked into my shirt.

I didn't know what to say.

Hermione sat down. "They've been trying for a baby for a really long time,"

I didn't know this. I had simply thought that Harry had been down about work. This scared me. Harry wanted a family. Ginny wanted a family. And as Hermione described about how for the last five years they had been trying, I realized what this meant to them.

Harry Potter lost his parents and was left with no memories. He was raised by a bunch of daft idiots who liked pie too much. And more than anything Harry wanted to give a child the father who was absent in his own life.

Somehow I felt that if this fell through there wouldn't be more tries.

And that hurt me.

When we got to the hospital sat straight down in the waiting room. Hermione said it was so they had space. But we both were aware of the fear we felt. We feared the realization that this might be the last straw for Harry and Ginny.

Five years of trying for a baby is a long time.

It made me wonder what Hermione and I would be doing after five years of marriage.

I listened as the welcome witch chatted with the receptionist.

The welcome witch's eyes became wide "Is that right?

"That's right. Harry Potter and his wife."

Shrugging the welcome witch walked back to greet a family. "Who would have thought?"

Hermione didn't do one of those weird "MARRIAGE GLANCES" they do in movies.

We simply rushed to the front desk, trying to get information on the situation.

"Is she okay?"

"We're Ron Weasley and-"

"The baby?"

"Hermione-"

"Can you provide us with anything?"

"We are best friends with the couple! Dammit give me some information!"

"My name is Hermione Freaking Granger Weasley! Give me some information!" And there went Hermione. She was screaming at the receptionist about 'do you know who I am?' and 'gosh I need to know!'

We were too busy yelling at poor woman to notice that Harry had came up behind us. When we reached that realization, our voices changed from pissed to worried.

"Ginny's fine, for now," His voice was tired. He'd been crying, it was evident in his voice and his face.

Hermione and I opened our mouths to ask the obvious question, "The baby?" but we couldn't. We couldn't bear to see Harry break.

Harry swallowed. "The baby is fine,"

We sighed and couldn't help but wonder, if we left for Chicago like we planned, then where would we be when something like this happened?

* * *

**Sorry about all of these depressing chapters. We'll do some happy times next few chapters. Please read and review. It means so much to me!**


	4. Home

Ginny was fine, but to her distaste she was on bedrest for the rest of her pregnancy. Everything had settled down and nothing was keeping Ron and I from leaving for Chicago

Nothing, except for Ron's fear of airplanes. He thought he was going to plummet to his death while calmly watched a muggle film on dinosaurs.

"I can't do it, Hermione," He ran his hands through his hair, something he tended to do when he was nervous.

"Come on, Ron," I wrapped my arms around his neck, thus distracting him. "We've already gone over this. You will have your wand. You'll be okay!"

Ron's ears turned red when I stood on my tiptoes kissed his neck. "Shit, woman, your'e seducing me."

"Yes,"

Ron stepped back. "I've said this before and I'll say it again. We're going to end up like Harry and Ginny!"

Taking Ron's hands and bringing him closer to me, I shrugged. "I really hope that one day we'll end up just like Harry and Ginny."

"You know what, Hermione, I can't help but hope the same thing."

I smiled up at Ron, my best friend, my husband, my everything. Not much had changed since our days at Hogwarts. We still had our nasty brawls, except now we could solve in a logical way. Fighting in school used to be common because we liked to see the other person show so much passion towards something. Now we didn't have to fight to see that person show their love. All I had to do was look at Ron look at me. It was obvious we loved each other.

We had never been like Harry and Ginny, who showed their affection very publicly. Our affection was very subtle, but also obvious. Ron would put his hand on the small of my back when we stood in a crowd. When it was cold, I slip my gloved hand in his coat pocket.

"We're leaving tomorrow," my voice cracked. "It's kind of bittersweet."

Ron bit his lip. "I'm not leaving anywhere,"

I couldn't help but gasp. "Ron," I thought we were in this together! "Ron, we decided to leave. What do you mean?"

Ron laughed and pulled me close to him. "What I'm saying is that we are not going anywhere. Whenever I'm with you I'm at home. We can be in London or Chicago or anywhere. Hermione, you're my home. You're my everything,"

Tears streaked my face and I pulled Ron to bed. It was the end of one very important chapter in our lives. Tomorrow, a new one will begin.

**Sorry for the short update. However I promise to update soon (like maybe by Friday!) Review please!**


	5. Windy City

"Ron, look out the window!"

We had made it. Hours of airplane food, cheesy movies and an utter lack of leg room had paid off. Shaking Ron so he could see Chicago at night was the easy part. Actually getting him to wake up was a much more difficult feat.

When he did, I watched as Ron's eyes widened with supprise. "It's really beautiful Hermione,"

I nodded. This was so exciting! Ron and I were going to live in the windy city.

"Hey, I just realized something," Ron unbuckled his seatbelt and stretched. "We lived through this airplane ride."

I didn't bring up the fact that Ron had slept majority of the eleven hour airplane ride. While in comparison, I couldn't sleep at all and was sentenced to horrid movies.

As I placed the book I was reading in my bag underneath the seat in front of me, an airline stewardess came to our row.

"Excuse me sir," Ron looked up at her. "We are going to have to ask you to buckle your seatbelt."

Ron's eyes widened. "Why?"

Oh god, this could get nasty.

The stewardess spoke in a monotone. "We are landing soon, sir,"

"We've made it this far and haven't died! Do you expect for us to die in the next seven minutes?"

"Sir," I interrupted the poor woman's pathetic attempt by saying."Ron, it's the rule,"

The stewardess looked greatful and she smiled at me. "It's so sweet you watch after your brother!"

Ron and I waited until she was out of earshot to start laughing.

"Your brother?" Ron's laugh was low and cheerful.

I sighed. "Yeah, you can see the resemblance, right?"

"That would make you my sister,"

I nodded, "Yeah, that would make me and Ginny sisters."

"Hold on," Ron bit his lip. "If you and I have sex." My cheeks reddened. "And we are married. How can we be siblings?"

I wrinkled my nose. "Our parents must be really messed up to encourage that!"

Ron smiled at me. "Molly and Arthur. They were messed up from the start."

The pilot spoke over the intercom. "We would like to thank you for flying with British Airlines today as we arrive at Chicago O'Hare. Right now it is 9:56 PM at the airport and 32 degrees. Whether this is your final destination or a transition stop, we appreciate the time with you and hope to see you again in the future!"

Ron turned towards me and I took his hand. "Hold on, let me take off my jacket."

Hand in hand, Ron and I looked out the window as the plane landed.

Through the shuffle of people, Ron and I made our way out of the plane. They were having us come off the plane through the stairs and then we were to take a shuttle to customs.

The wind lashed our faces and Ron stared at me. "The pilot was a bloody git! It's not 32 degrees!"

I laughed as Ron shrugged on his jacket. "It's 32 degrees Fahrenheit, Ron,"

He shook his head. "Why are Americans so persistent on using a different system?"

Shrugging I replied, "Why are we so insistent on having tea all of the time?"

"They don't have tea?" Ron took my bag in one hand and my hand in the other. "What is this place?"

Somehow (I am not sure how) we were able to get through customs and into the country. But with Ron complaining about the tea and the measuring system, it wasn't easy.

Now, as we sat in the back of a taxi Ron and I wondered the same thing: what now?

Weeks before on our honeymoon we had wondered the same thing. Our solution was to come here, to Chicago. We knew we wanted to live independently for a while. But in reality we had no idea what we were getting ourselves into.

It was new, something different. We had each other though, and that constant was simply enough.

* * *

**Note:**

**Sorry about the delay, short chapter and the boringness. Next chapter=epic drama!**

**Stick around! Review!**


	6. More Beautiful Than The Stars

**Hey guys! This chapter is for Samara, LunasMom and WhatTheFish who all helped motivate me to write it. Samara was very insistent :). LunasMom really has been helpful with this story and WhatTheFish is the ONLY one who has consistently followed me from _Dear Beautiful _to this story. Italics indicate a past event.**

Hermione always woke up earlier than I did. It had always been that way. So often I would wake up to the sound of Hermione trying to cook something in the kitchen. This morning was different. I hadn't taken Hermione's suggestions on jetlag and now was in England time.

I owed Hermione for all of the breakfasts she had made me. As quietly as possible, I climbed out of the bed we had recently bought and into the kitchen.

We had been in the quant house for over a week and I still was lost. Back in London we lived in a single flat which was once only mine. Before that, Hermione lived in her respected flat (which had horrible ceilings). Before we moved to our flats, we had lived in the Burrow for a short time. However that arrangement was horrible. Hermione and I used to lay out under the stars and talk for hours. Molly Weasley was _not _a fan.

"_I tell you this every night." Hermione sighed. "It's beautiful out here,"_

_I smiled in the dark and decided to take a chance by holding Hermione's hand. "It is. But…" my throat closed up._

_Hermione scooted closer to me on the quilt. "But, what?"_

_I swallowed, my heart beating faster and faster. "Hermione, I think you are more beautiful. All the stars in the world, they would have to multiply their beauty by…786 to get to how beautiful you are tonight." _

_I felt myself blush as Hermione laughed. "That was beyond cheesy. However, I loved it with all of my heart because it was so you."_

_Neither of us said anything out loud for a while. Hermione and I were speaking volumes, however. She had moved all the way over to me and I had wrapped my arms around her. _

"_Ron," Hermione's voice was soft. _

"_Yeah, Hermione?"_

_She was quiet for what seemed like forever._

"_Hermione, are you alright?"_

"_I am, just say what's on your mind and then I'll say what I have to say."_

_I was confused. What was on my mind? _

_Then it hit me. Now was as great of a time as ever. _

"_Remember at the end of the battle, when you saw me cry? And you hooked your index fingers in my belt loops and pulled me towards you? And you told me, 'Ron, you're so brave. Ron, you're the strongest person I know,' And I told you that I wasn't. And I told you that I didn't deserve someone as perfect as you. You wrapped your arms around me and told me that you were not going anywhere. You said 'Ron, I am happy whenever I am with you.' And we cried together for a really long time, just holding each other,"_

_Hermione was crying now, and I pulled her closer. "I love you Hermione. I always have and always will. That's what's on my mind,"_

_Hermione kissed my cheek and laughed. "You beat me to the punch, Ron," _

"_What?"_

"_I was going to tell you that I loved you."_

_Suddenly the porch light turned on. "Hermione! Ron! Get into your respective bedrooms!" _

_We both knew that I couldn't go back to my room, Harry and Ginny were there. This meant that our conversation was not over._

Hermione smiled when I presented her with the pancakes. "I made them,"

She laughed. "They are pretty deformed; I figured you made them,"

"Was that an insult?"

"Noooooo…"

Settling in bed next to Hermione I ate my own pancakes.

"You know, Ron," I turned to face her. "This is pretty good bribery. What do you want?"

A blanket of red spread across my face and to my ears. "I didn't think of it as bribery, but now that you speak of it, I wouldn't mind-"

The bloody doorbell rang. "Who could be coming to our house! If Molly Weasley is standing there, I might just kill a man,"

Hermione slipped on a sweatshirt, looking presentable and answered the door.

I stood in the foyer, watching as the color left her face. Looking horribly worried…

**Who do YOU think it is! Anyone who guesses gets the next chapter dedicated to them ****xoxo RainingStu**


	7. Suprise

**Okay kids! Thanks for the reviews! Fanfiction is acting up so I couldn't read all of the reviews in one place like I usually do. So… I am looking at the reviews through my email. Therefore, If I miss anyone I don't hate you or anything. It is my fault entirely!**

**Anyways! Thanks to Amy and Ty-Forever, RonandHermione1400, Noell-spyandDemeter'sdaughter, Samara (), Luna'sMom, and WhatTheFish who reviewed. I got Malfoy, someone telling Hermione her parents are hurt, Harry, Ginny/Harry/Room Service/Landlord/Neighbor/Voldemort (?) (haha all from Samara), Luna and Ginny. Thanks for the support guys! Keep on reviewing!**

**Also: It switches from Ron's to Hermione's POV in the middle. The change is expressed with a line.**

_I stood in the foyer, watching as the color drained her face. Looking horribly worried…_

"Angelina?" Hermione, opened the door more, allowing me to see Angelina's face. A large gash was on her cheek and tears were running down to her neck. Hermione, brought her into the kitchen and sat her down in a chair.

"Angelina? What happened?" Hermione performed spells to heal her and gave her tea and some healing potions. The entire time, Angelina stared at me. She had been Fred's girl. Seeing her brought back horrible memories. I remember the time while I was helping out at the shop, George sent me to the back to get some more of the WonderWitch products. As I was about to open the closet they kept the products in I had heard Fred yell, "Ahh Ang, you're wonderful!" Let's just say I was scarred for life. I didn't know why Angelina was watching me. Wherever I went in the kitchen, her eyes followed me.

I poured excess batter into a frying pan and made some pancakes in case Angelina would want some. Setting the plate in front of her, I looked at her face. She grabbed my hand and looked at it.

"Why did he leave me?"

I didn't know what to say to her. There was nothing I could say. Fred's death. We didn't talk about it, Hermione and I. Every year on Fred and George's birthday Hermione and I would send George a gift and camp out the two of us.

Sitting down next to Angelina I shook my head. "I think that he would do anything so that everyone else would be okay,"

Angelina shook her head. "He promised me he wouldn't die."

Hermione bit her lip. "You don't have to answer this," she looked at me for support. "Why didn't you come to the funeral?"

"We were going to get married,"

Married? Fred? Married? He wasn't one to commit. Hermione ran her hand through her hair. "Oh, Angelina, I'm so sorry,"

She removed the glove on her left hand, showing Hermione a ring. "He told me that he would never submit because he loved me and Emily."

I raised my eyebrows, "Emily? Who's Emily?"

Angelina looked straight into my eyes. "He never told you. I made Fred…promise. That we would live through the war and then tell everyone. Ron, can I talk to Hermione?"

I nodded and walked into our bedroom, leaving Hermione with Angelina.

"She's beautiful," I couldn't believe this. Fred died leaving a daughter and fiancé behind. "I bet she loves to hear about Fred,"

Angelina shook her head. "She's just like her dad. She always is playing jokes on the neighborhood kids. But, she's the smartest girl I know. No offense, Hermione."

"None taken. I bet she is. Where is she now?"

"At school, I'll have to pick her up soon."

I nodded. "Why didn't you tell anyone about her? Or about Fred and you being engaged? You would always have a home with Ron's family."

"I know. But I had to get away from there. So I came to Chicago, got a job and have raised Emily as a single mother since then."

I didn't know how to put this. "Why now then?"

"Someone's out to get me, Hermione." They found me in an alley and somehow I ended up with a huge gash on my face. I am realizing that I need to tell your family about Emily and everything. In case something happens to me, I need to have a plan."

"We're here for you, Angelina. We really are,"

She thanked me for the tea and the help. And with that she left to pick up her daughter, who was a constant reminder of the man she had loved and adored.

**So it was Angelina…with some juicy news Review review reviewwww!**


	8. Talks

**Sorry for the long wait**** life is crazy…**

**

* * *

**

It had been nice. Ron and I had been in Chicago for almost a month and a half. We followed a regular pattern. We'd wake up late, bundle up in scarves and hats and walk the streets. There was something overwhelmingly pleasant about the snow covered streets. I could have walked for hours but we usually only made it fifteen minutes before Ron started complaining of his dire hunger. We would stop some place to eat and then decide what we wanted to do that day.

Chicago was different from any place we had ever been. I loved the art museum and Ron was enthralled by how huge the stores were. His current obsession was opening a Weasley's Wizarding Weezes the size of Bloomingdales. We had gone to the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade in New York with Angelina and Emily, who had taken a particular liking to Ron.

Now it was time to go home, to England. Even though our Christmas holiday visit would be short, Ron and I didn't really want to leave Chicago. It was our place and we were happy.

Angelina and Emily were coming with us. They didn't have an option, seeing that Molly had sent numerous letters (and six pairs of mittens) to her newly discovered daughter-in-law and granddaughter. Angelina was terrified of going back to a place so similar to the man she loved. He would have had sat in the same chairs she would sit in. It was a scary thought.

As we waited in the airport terminal, Emily quizzed Ron on her potential cousins. "So, who's older? Teddy or Victorie,"

Ron scratched his head, "Teddy is,"

She nodded, playing with her black hair. "Why aren't Teddy's parents coming? Why does he live with Harry…erm Uncle Harry?"

I watched as Ron swallowed. "His mum and dad died. So did his grandmother,"

"Like my dad?" Emily's voice was shaky. "I wish I would have met him."

Ron's face softened and he kneeled in front of Emily. I couldn't hear what they were talking about. Maybe Ron would tell me later.

"He's great with kids," Angelina's voice was soft.

I nodded, "He is,"

"You don't have to answer this," Angelina watched Ron and Emily play hangman. "But, are you guys trying for kids?"

I shrugged. "We want to have kids. Both of us see that happening. But, we are not the stereotypical Weasley/marry-in couple. Kids are in our future. We just don't know when."

"I think Fred would have agreed with you." She bit her lip. "Who would have thought, I'm going back to Fred's childhood home with his daughter."

I laughed. "Emily's excited. Ron and I were talking about it the other day."

"Yeah, she loves you guys. She's expecting a big crazy family just like Ron and Hermione."

"No! It's spelled C-O-L-O-R! Not C-O-L-O-U-R!" Emily was giggling.

Ron rolled his eyes, "You need to check your spelling,"

"It's so totally C-O-L-O-R," Emily said matter-of-factly.

Mocking Emily, Ron repeated her, "It's so totally C-O-L-O-U-R. Man, Emily…you are so American,"

"So are you! You live in America!"

Ron shook his head. "Yeah, but one day 'Mione and I are going to move back. One day we are going to send our kids to Hogwarts. That means that no matter what happens we'll go back to England."

Send our kids to Hogwarts. It was inevitable. We'd move back, we'd have kids. Someday.

Emily whispered something in Ron's ear and he whispered something back. I pretended to ignore them. But, knew that whatever was to be said, was important enough that Emily only trusted Ron.

* * *

The feeling of coming home always swept me up when I walked through the Burrow gate. You could smell Molly's cooking. You could hear people yelling. You could feel the house getting too small. It was wonderful. Seeing that my own parents had gone on vacation back to Australia, we were spending our entire stay at the Burrow.

"Hermione! Ron!" Molly ran towards us. Then upon seeing Emily and Angelina, she bee-lined for them, ignoring us.

"Thanks, Mum," Ron muttered, so I could only hear. "Nice to see you too!"

I punched him. "She's never met Emily before. None of them have. So, let them spoil Angelina and Emily."

Ron took my hand and we made our way up to his old bedroom, shouting "hellos!" to family and we wedged our way to the stairs.

"I think my room is smaller," Ron's voice was questioning.

"I don't know Ron," I smiled up at him.

Wrapping his arms around me Ron added, "When I was younger, it was huge. Then I got older. Harry would come and stay, but it never seemed small. It wasn't until I fell in love with you, that I realized the room was too small."

"What?"

"My heart grew. And now it's not just me in this room. It's you and me."

Laughing, I pulled myself closer to him. "You're sweet. Will the room get smaller when we have kids?"

"A bunch smaller."

We didn't say anything for a while, simply holding each other.

I cleared my throat, trying to process what I was going to say. "When are we going to do that?"

"Someday," Ron whispered in my ear. "Someday, soon,"

**OKAY! I know…a bleh chapter…BUT! It's a gateway chapter. LOTS of juicy stuff (plus what Emily said to Ron) coming our way... ****review my loves!**


	9. Bedrooms

A nice long chapter :)

* * *

"Hey 'Mione?" I mustered up the strength to ask her.

"Yeah?" Hermione's voice was soft. It made me smile in the darkness. We were laying in my childhood bedroom's bed in the dark.

I was quiet for a while, formulating my ideas. "What do you think Angelina and Emily are going to do?"

"What do you mean "are going to do"?"

"I mean," I sighed and Hermione came closer . "Do you think they are going to go permanently back to Chicago?"

"Why wouldn't they?"

I laughed. "I don't think Emily's going to let them,"

Hermione seemed confused. "Why?"

Thinking about the time when Emily talked to me in the airport, I smiled.

_She nodded, playing with her black hair. "Why aren't Teddy's parents coming? Why does he live with Harry…erm Uncle Harry?"_

_It hit me then. I guess it didn't dawn on me, how many people in my family didn't have parents. Emily needed to know everything before we got to the Burrow. Asking questions here in an airport terminal would spark less tears than in a certain kitchen containing Molly Weasley…_

"_His mum and dad died. So did his grandmother," _

"_Like my dad?" Emily turned away from her mum and Hermione, hiding her eyes, which were on the brink of tears. "I wish I would have met him."_

_Fred. My older brother. Fred was different from my other brothers. He told me everything I knew about girls. And I distinctly remember him teaching the differences between muggle and magic contraceptives. He was Emily's DAD. She didn't know what a father was._

_I kneeled in front of her, shielding Angelina and Hermione from view. "Listen, Emily." She averted her eyes. "Look at me, please. I'm going to tell you something I've never told anyone."_

_Emily looked up. "Not even Hermione?"_

"_Not even Hermione."_

_She nodded and I smiled._

_Swallowing, I sighed. "When I was five years old, my older brothers Bill and Charlie were already going to school. They got to get new books for Hogwarts and new robes. That year, my mum and dad let George and Fred go with them. Fred and George teased me the entire week before. I was incredibly jealous. The night they got back I was sitting in my bedroom, playing with Fred and George's old trucks and cars. The door opened and I pushed the toys under my bed because I didn't want my brothers to make fun of me. I was already 'Little Ronald'. But, Fred came in and sat down. I thought he was going to play a prank on me."_

_Emily's eyes were wide. "Did my Dad like to play pranks?"_

"_He loved them. And I really thought he was going to prank me. I braced myself for something to happen. But instead, he just talked to me. He told me about Diagon Alley. I heard about the shops, the restaurants, everything. I was so excited for my turn to go. And at the very end, Fred gave me a little sweet, a lemon one. I took it, still thinking it was a prank._

'_Fred, why are you always trying to trick me?' I was really upset. _

_His eyes had gotten kind of sad and he said, 'I'm sorry Ron,' _

_I told him I wasn't going to eat it. I wouldn't do that. He told me to ask Charlie if he had gotten one. So I left my room and asked Charlie if he had gotten a lemon candy. He told me he had already ate it. As he put it, 'Sorry, Ron. Everyone ate their candy. Well Fred didn't. But there is no way he would give it to you.'_

_Fred at really wanted me to be happy."_

_Emily's voice was soft. "So he gave you the candy?"_

"_Yeah." This hurt on too many levels. "He loved to prank me. But he loved me as his brother more than that. Just like he loved your mum and he loved you."_

_Emily nodded. And for a while we played hangman. _

"_No! It's spelled C-O-L-O-R! Not C-O-L-O-U-R!" Emily laughed_

"_You need to check your spelling,"_

_Emily sighed. "It's so totally C-O-L-O-R," _

_Mocking Emily, Ron repeated her, "It's so totally C-O-L-O-U-R. Man, Emily…you are so American,"_

"_So are you! You live in America!" _

_I guess that was true… "Yeah, but one day 'Mione and I are going to move back. One day we are going to send our kids to Hogwarts. That means that no matter what happens we'll go back to England."_

"_Do you think I'll go to Hogwarts?"_

_I shrugged. "I dunno. Maybe,"_

"_Would my dad want me to go?"_

"_Well, yeah," This was complicated. "But that's your mum's decision."_

_She nodded. "I know. Why did he die?"_

"_Because he wanted a better life for you."_

I didn't tell Hermione this. I told her instead, "She wants to have a family,"

Hermione sighed. "That's reasonable. Of corse,"

"Chicago can't give that to her. London can."

"This isn't our decision. It's Angelina's." Hermione put her head on my chest.

Nodding I looked at her in the darkness. "Yeah, parents need to make these kind of decisions. We're not parents."

"Not yet,"

An idea popped into my head. "Do you know what's horrible?"

"No, what?"

I laughed. "I used to have these sick fantasies about you coming into this bedroom."

"Sick fantasies." She laughed in disbelief. "Ron, Harry was in here too,"

"I know. But, do you know how many times I woke up to 'AHH GINNY!'"

Hermione elbowed me in the ribs. "He was probably having a nightmare."

"That was a teenage fantasy he was having. Not a nightmare. Usually 'AHH GINNY!' was followed by 'GINNY, PLEASE! GINNY, I…I NEED YOU!"

"That's too much information, Ron,"

Kissing her temple, I chuckled. "I know. But don't tell me you didn't want to be with me. I know you did,"

"I did…I did but I didn't…"

Hermione tried to justify herself. It didn't work. But, she's still Hermione, the girl I fell in love with years ago…

* * *

**Okay…it was a long, roundabout chapter. But, I HAVE TO SAY SOMETHING! They will be going back to Chicago soon! And when they do..DRAMA beyond beliefff! Review! **


	10. Snow

**Sorry for the delay! Here is another chapter…but…watch out for a NEW story…still about HP, but very different from this one!**

**

* * *

**

Emily and Victorie hung onto each other, both girls crying.

"Let's stay here!" Emily's eyes met Angelina's. Her mother shook her head sadly.

Victorie looked at her own parents. "Let me go with her!"

Ron took my hand and whispered in my ear, "I told you she wouldn't want to go."

Stepping on his foot, I smiled up at Ron. "I'll let you have your few moments of glory. It won't last long. I know you too well,"

"Ouch, 'Mione!"

After hugging everyone in the Burrow at least twice, I met Ginny one last time. "This will be the third time hugging you Ginny,"

She laughed. "They're not letting you guys leave any time soon. Let's go outside."

Slipping on our jackets and boots, we made our way out the door.

"So…" I smiled at Ginny. She'd been like my sister for such a long time. Seeing her so little hurt me.

"You'll come to London when the baby's born, right?"

Taking her hand, I nodded, "Of course. I'll even bring Ron,"

"He loves you, Hermione. He really does,"

I knew he did. It was almost surreal, waking up next to the person I loved so much. "I know he does. He's daft. But, he's perfect."

"I talked to him for a while, you know?" She scooped up some snow, making it into a snowball. "You were taking a shower. He's scared, Hermione."

This caught me off guard. What was Ron so scared about that he couldn't tell me. Ron and I shared almost everything. "What, Ginny? What's he afraid of?"

She looked at the snowball in her hands. "Ron's afraid that what happened to Harry and I would happen to you two,"

"I'm sorry, I don't under-"

"Miscarriage,"

"Oh,"

Ginny and I hadn't talked like this for a long time.

"I can understand that,"

I suppose I looked down or discouraged or something because Ginny sat down her snowball and closed her eyes. "You guys, will be fine. I'm sure of it. I just wanted…I guess…are you trying?"

"For a baby?"

"Yeah,"

I shrugged. "Well…we…umm…"

"I'll be blunt," Ginny smiled. "You guys using protection?"

"Yes?" This was a horrible awkward conversation.

She nodded and then picked up her snowball, throwing it at Harry as he and Ron stepped outside.

"You're a bloody git, Ginny!" Harry yelled

She laughed, rubbing her stomach, "There's a child here! You can't hit me!"

Harry's face softened, but he still packed some snow into a snowball.

Ron walked up to me. "You can't throw that at your wife, Harry!"

"Fine! I'll throw it at _your _wife!"

I screamed and ran away from Harry.

As I passed by Ginny, I saw that Ron was about to dump snow on Ginny's head.

"Be careful Ron! I think she has a wand!"

A snowball hit my back, but I kept running. "He's going to get me again!" From behind I felt arms wrap around me. Thinking they were Harry's I screamed. Ron whispered in my ear, "I'll save you Hermione,"

I laughed. Years ago, he would have been jinxed by me. I could have "saved myself,". The reality was that Ron _had _saved me, all those years ago. Holding me by my legs and slinging me over his shoulder, he started running.

I yelled, "I am going to get sick Ron!"

Harry laughed. "That's unfair, Weasley!"

"What are you going to do with her, Ron!" Ginny's voice was the loudest.

Ron laughed, I was the only one to hear. Other than that he didn't reply.

"Come on! Where are you taking her! To the quittich pitch?"

Ron stopped in the snow, and put me down, wrapping his arms around me. "I'm taking her back to Chicago,"

Ginny laughed. "Your bags are inside,"

"I know that!" Ron's voice seemed nervous for some reason.

"Why do you want to go back to Chicago?" Harry smiled. "It's more fun here."

Ron paused for a moment. "I want to get my wife pregnant in my own house. Not in my old bed."

For some reason, I started to cry.

* * *

**And thus, my friends…Ronald and Hermione are trying…stick with me! Thoughts? Opinions on the movie! Review! Review! Review!**


	11. Flashbacks

****

****

**Hey guys!  
A few important things:  
1) Thanks a million to hokuoto13, ronmioneluver567, nickandtaylor4life, dliz, abc, satomika, joykaye, lunasmom and whatthefish who all reviewed "Snow". With these 9 reviews from that chapter and the 5 I received from my new story "Whispered Words" I got 14 emails- which was AWESOME!  
2)I got a few emails saying to change the rating to T. So I did. However, it WILL be changed BACK to M in the future. Until then...enjoy some innocence. :)****  
3) There is a lot of this chapter which has references to "Dear Beautiful". It's really advised to read it now if you haven't already. Trust me, it'll be way more enjoyable!  
4) Also: italics are part of a memory Ron has (part of some chapters in "Dear Beautiful"). It is interrupted frequently regular font, which is Ron thinking about these memories. It should be noted that he is telling Hermione about this. The dialog is just not included.  
Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

"I never thought I'd say this, Hermione," I starred up at the ceiling of our Chicago home. It was a much uglier ceiling than the one in Hermione's old flat. "I'm bored,"

Hermione yawned and sat up, bunching the covers around her. "Me too,"

"We've just always been doing something or another."

Hermione laughed, "Like playing wizarding chess,"

"Yeah, or dancing at Bill and Fleur's wedding,"

"What about defeating a troll?"

Pulling Hermione close, I added, "Meeting you on a train,"

"Your mum's sweaters,"

"Running from death eaters,"

Hermione sighed. "Yeah, I always forget that lovely memory, Ron,"

I smiled at Hermione. "We need to do something, Hermione. We can't sit here all day,"

"And have sex?"

"And have sex. We need to do more than that."

Hermione laughed. "I thought that was all you thought about…"

"Well it's not. Maybe we should get a job,"

"A job, good idea,"

I smiled, proud of my mundane accomplishment. "What do you want to do?"

Hermione squirmed and laughed. "You want to know the truth? What I seriously want to do?"

Rolling my eyes I sighed. "Yes, Hermione. What do you want to do?"

"Read all day,"

"Figures,"

It was Hermione's turn to sigh and roll her eyes. "No, honestly Ron! I want read all day!"

"I'm not making fun of you Hermione. It's just so….you. It's kind of funny. You know exactly what you want. I have no idea as to what I'm going to do with my days here. While I figure it out, I'll go get some bread from the bakery a few blocks down,"

Getting out of bed, I got dressed and slipped on my coat, gloves and hat. Chicago was bloody freezing.

"What are you doing, going into the artic tundra" Hermione stepped into her slippers and out of bed.

I shrugged, stuffing my scarf down my coat. "Practically. I'm putting on my jumper, and bundling up. It's bloody freezing here,"

Hermione nodded. "It is,"

"Why did we move here?"

While putting on a pair of pants, Hermione groaned, "It was your idea, Ron,"

"No it wasn't! It was your idea!"

"My idea?" Hermione furiously brushed her hair. "You wanted to leave!"

Unbelievable. We were having a fight. We hadn't had one of these in forever. "Yeah, I wanted to leave! I didn't know what I was getting myself into!" I walked out of the building and onto the cold street. No wonder they called it the bloody windy city.

Hermione's voice was behind me. I heard her footsteps as well. "Why Chicago?"

"Honestly?" My voice was hard and Hermione was crying. "That's where Harry and Sally met. I thought you knew,"

Hermione looked confused. "What?"

"That film you took me to see. They go to New York. But they are from Chicago. You had said, 'They are best friends. But they love each other. That's just like us Ron!'. We went to Paris. We've been to Rome. But I always thought, I'm going to take Hermione to Chicago,"

Hermione was silent as she pulled her scarf tighter. Numerous pedestrians stopped to watch us. "You did that Ron?" Hermione continued to cry.

I nodded. "Anything for you Hermione,"

Leaning in to kiss her, the people standing around us started to clap.

One bloke yelled, "Take her in the street!"

A woman, who probably was his girlfriend yelled at him, "Dammit, Joey! You are ruining their romantic moment!"

"I figured out what I want to do all day, Hermione,"

I remembered back to a moment only a few months ago.

...

_I liked walking through the streets of the neighborhoods. I was never stopped and asked, "Hey, aren't you the guy who helped save the wizarding world?" To them I looked like a tall, skinny redhead who liked walking around. I guess that I was just that._

_Glancing over across the street, I saw a certain dark haired wizard coming out of the drug store franticly._

_"Oi! Harry, that you?" I called from my spot next to a stop sign._

_Harry turned towards me and I ran across the street, for traffic was slow. Harry hadn't moved since I had called his name. I patted him on the back._

_"You okay?"_

_Harry snapped out of his daze. "Yeah, I'm alright,"_

_Looking at the bags under his eyes, and the worried expression he wore I would have been more than a daft git that to think that he looked "alright"._

_"Harry, come on! What's wrong? Is it Ginny? Is she hurt? By the way, what's in the bag?" My eyes diverted to the brown paper bag._

_Harry looked away and his cheeks reddened. "Ginny…she's late,"_

What I would give to say those words today. That's what I would love.

_I looked at him expectantly. "What do you mean?"_

I was such an idiot. I found it interesting how much weird knowledge I had obtained over the past six months.

_"Ron…her thing…you know… it's late," Harry bit his lip and began to transfer his weight from one foot to another._

_"I don't get what you're trying to say Harry,"_

_Harry looked at me annoyed. "For goodness sakes! Look in the bloody bag!"_

_"Okay, okay, sorry!" I opened the bag only to find something that no brother/brother-in-law/friend wants to see: about eight different pregnancy tests. Of course one can only guess what's going on..._

_I handed back the bag. "So you got my sister pregnant? You and Ginny? Pregnant? Children? What!"_

It had been such a surprise, which is kind of lame. They were married. It was only due time until they were pregnant.

_"We don't know for sure, hence the bag."_

They didn't know. But, Harry and Ginny they'd make it work. Since that day, I learned that they'd tried for kids over and over. Yet, they kept failing. It wasn't fair, the two people who wanted a family the most were struggling. The two people who deserved a family the most were hurting.

Now, it was our turn. Hermione's and mine. I had to wait. I longed for that day when I could buy all of those bloody muggle sticks for Hermione to pee on. That was a sick thought.

Suddenly, I knew what I wanted to do.

"Hermione, I figured it out,"

OKAY! What's he going to do? What do you think is up? Most importantly, what would you like to see happen? I used to ask what people would like to read as far as this story. Starting that up again! Thanks for the support!  
P.S. Ronmioneluver567- Hermione is not pregnant in this chapter. Sorry to upset! But, keep reading…it's coming up :)


	12. Possibly

_They didn't know. But, Harry and Ginny they'd make it work. Since that day, I learned that they'd tried for kids over and over. Yet, they kept failing. It wasn't fair, the two people who wanted a family the most was struggling. The two people who deserved a family the most were hurting. _

_Now, it was our turn. Hermione's and mine. I had to wait. I longed for that day when I could buy all of those bloody muggle sticks for Hermione to pee on. That was a sick thought. But, suddenly I knew what I wanted to do. _

"_Hermione, I figured it out,"_

_

* * *

_

"Ron?" he had been serious. How idiotic was I? "Ron, I didn't mean it! That's fine! It's just…"

Ron snapped around, glaring down at me. "Is it that difficult to think I want to start a family? Is it that hard to imagine having kids with _me_?"

"So do I!" I was on the verge of tears. "I want to have a family too!"

Ron held up his hands. "Fair enough, you just want to have those kids but you don't want to stay at home with them! Everyone knows you're brilliant, Hermione!"

"What does my intelligence have to do with me wanting kids!"

"Don't you see, you don't want to leave your job! I want to stay at home and be with my kids!"

I sat down on our ratty couch. "I…"

Ron started boiling water for tea. I watched him as he poured water in one cup, not making any for me.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Ron's voice was softer, than it had been before.

"Like what?"

Leaning against the wall, Ron muttered, "Like you love me,"

I smiled, wiping the tears from my cheeks. "Because I do."

"I know,"

Ron came to sit by me on the couch and he passed the cup of tea to me. "Thanks,"

He nodded. "Are you that against it?"

Shaking my head, I took Ron's hand. "I'm just surprised that's all,"

"That I want to be a stay-home dad?"

"No, Ron. That you want me to keep working."

Ron looked surprised. "Well do you? Want to keep working, that is?"

I nodded, "Yeah, I do. But technically, neither of us are working right now."

Ron absorbed that. "But we are. We're trying to have a kid."

I smiled. "It seems like every conversation we have is about this."

"It's a big deal, you know,"

Ron and I lounged around for the rest of the day, into the night and all the way to the following afternoon.

Stretching in Ron's arms, I kissed him. "Hey,"

"Hi, Hermione. We should get married."

I laughed. "Yeah, let's do it. Except I'm already married." I stuck my ring finger in his face.

He pretended to be shocked. "What a git!"

"Yeah, his name is Ron. If you don't mind, I'll stick with him."

Pulling me close, he whispered. "What an arse,"

"You know, we haven't let this house in forever."

He nodded. "I know"

"What day is it even?"

"Maybe…January 30?"

"That sounds right." I scratched my head. "I feel like I'm forgetting something,"

"You paid the bills,"

I nodded. "Yeah, January 30,"

Ron sighed. "Maybe I'm wrong."

"JANUARY 30th!" This could not be happening! I could not believe this. Jumping out of Ron's arms, to the kitchen, Ron was on my heels.

I pulled the calendar off the wall, snagging the drywall. "December 27…twenty eight days is…22.."

Ron looked at me wide eyed. "You…we…"

"RON!" I started to cry. Wrapping my arms around him I buried my face in his chest. "My period's late…"

"So…does that mean…you…we…"

"I don't know!"

Ron smiled. "Hermione, we're going to be parents!"

I smiled back up at him. "We don't know yet,"

"Let's get some of those sticks you pee on."

"Pregnancy tests?" I laughed.

"Oh, yeah. Those. I'll go buy some and you start drinking a lot of water."

This was really happening. We could be pregnant. There could be three of us, right now. I felt like crying. Maybe the hormones were kicking in.

* * *

** opinions? hehe...read AND review!**


	13. Hard Times

**_Itallics are flashbacks!_**

* * *

I rushed in the door throwing my coat and scarf off. Putting the plastic bag with one pregnancy test on the table I realized how stupid I was being. I should have gotten more than one. That at least would have made it a little more accurate.

"Hey, Hermione! I'm home! Where are you?"

There was silence and I wandered through our bedroom and guest room, to come out wifeless. It was during my second walk-through that I realized the bathroom door was closed.

I knocked, not sure what to think. "Hermione? Do you want me to give you the thing…?"

"No,"

I didn't ask questions, instead sitting on the opposite side of the bathroom door.

"_Why are you doing this?" I supposed it sounded like an idiotic question, but I really wanted to know. We were at Shell Cottage, after the attack at Malfoy Mannor. Hermione was in the shower and it was just Harry and me._

_Harry looked up, his eyes tired. "What do you mean?"_

_I shrugged. "What are you living and fighting for?"_

_He looked at me head on and nodded. "You don't really want to know."_

"_You're my best mate, of course I want to know!" He was so bloody frustrating sometimes. _

"_Really, Ron."_

"_I need to know, Harry."_

_He sighed, leaning back in the bed. "You won't like it." I shrugged, once again. "I want to be someone's dad."_

_I swallowed, unsure what to say. "Okay…"_

"_I want to fix this damn hell of a wizarding world so that one day Ginny and I can do something right."_

_Ginny! _

_Harry held up his hands. "Before you say anything, remember that I love your sister. Just like you obviously love Hermione!"_

_I wasn't giving in so easily. "Like a sister."_

"_No, like everything she says is brilliant. And how you would purposefully screw up your homework so that she would spend more time with you. Or how you talk in your sleep about her. You'll say: 'Hey, 'Mione? You are so pretty.'"_

_I felt my ears turn crimson. "I…"_

"_Ron, what are you fighting for?"_

_And I swallowed, breaking down the wall inside of me. He was right. He seemed to always be. "Hermione,"_

I sat outside the door for three minutes, which felt like ten. I heard tears from the bathroom and I thought about how Hermione went to the bathroom first year to cry over me. Then a troll came. I sometimes forget why we were even in the bathroom in the first place.

"Ron," It was quiet, but I heard her clearly.

"Yeah, sweetheart?"

"I'm sorry,"

I felt my heart pull for her. "What for?"

"Everything,"

"Yeah, no! It's okay. You are perfect. Can I get you anything?"

She paused and I heard her sigh. "A tampon."

"Uhh?" I knew what it was. I just preferred not to think about stuff like that. I mean, I love Hermione. But I never asked why she was so crabby for a week every month. I'd prefer not to discuss stuff like this with her.

"Ron," she said. "I'm not pregnant."

"It's okay. It'll be okay. Hold on a second. I'm going to find you that…thing." I walked into our bedroom to our master bathroom. Going through the cabinet under the sink I found an empty box. Next to it was overnight pads. This whole thing was making me squeamish. Anything for Hermione…

I knocked once again and then slid the pad underneath the door. "There wasn't any more of the…"

"It's okay,"

Standing by the door, I felt emotions circle through me. I was supposed to be brave. That was my role in this marriage: to take care of Hermione, even though she didn't need anyone taking care of her. But I felt myself close to tears. I shouldn't be sad, it was only our first real try. I knew we would be the last to try, but I also knew it would be worth it.

We waited so long before we kissed right before the battle. And even Harry, who didn't like talking about the relationship I had with Hermione questioned why we waited so long for sex. Hermione and I knew that after we survived the battle, we had our whole lives to be together. Sex didn't have to prove that to us.

Hermione stepped out of the bathroom, her eyes puffy. I wrapped my arms around her, pulling her close. "It's okay,"

"What if we can't?"

I swallowed. "It's way too early to say something like that. You know that."

"But what if that happens?"

I looked at her, kissing her on the forehead. "I will still love you."

* * *

**Sorry the depressing vibe, the sadness, the LONG LONG WAIT, and the inconsistency. Review Review! I love my readers!**


	14. Back to London

**THERE ARE PARTS OF THIS STORY WHICH DIRRECTLY CORRESPOND WITH DEAR BEAUTUFUL. READ THAT FIRST! This is still in Ron's POV and the - indicates that they are now in London!**

Braving winter in Chicago took guts, and lots of mittens. After a while Hermione had visited all the museums, parks and libraries. She was starting to get stir crazy. So she got a job doing what she liked to do- read. She got a job at Emily's school, helping primary school students learn to read.

Before I went to Hogwarts I had gone to a primary school a scrawny five-year-old, excited to learn. There had been a lady similar to Hermione who was patient and kind. Word by word she helped me to read. One day in early April I decided to tell Hermione this.

She was sitting at the kitchen table reading a tabloid about Hollywood stars.

"I used to like to read, you know." She looked up at me, trying to hide the surprise on her face.

"Really?"

I smiled, getting American cheese crackers from the pantry. "Yeah, I was the first kid in my class to learn to read. The book was called 'Hugo's New Cat'. My mum was so proud of me, told me I was going to be the smart one."

Hermione laughed. "That's great, Ron!"

"I guess she was wrong about the smart thing."

She shook her head, getting up from the table. "You're the smartest guy I know, don't ever think otherwise."

"I really think it's great what you are doing, Hermione."

She smiled. "Thanks, but I kind of miss London."

I nodded. "Me too. When does your job end? The lady you're filling in for comes back from maternity leave soon, right?"

"Yeah, she does. Ginny's due in early June. So we need to go home then. Harry has his last auror mission in early May, maybe we should go home then too, just to support Ginny."

An Auror mission in Ginny's last month? I couldn't understand it. Harry was the top Auror, I would have thought he'd be able to ask off. I guess the three months after the baby was born, he wasn't going on any missions then, but it still seemed risky.

- (London!)-

Hermione and I sat on Harry and Ginny's couch. We watched the exchange between Ginny and Harry, trying not to laugh.

Harry wouldn't let Ginny do anything with her swollen stomach. So Harry would get the wrong food, the wrong drink, everything wrong. And she'd blow up at him for an average of fifteen seconds then breakdown in tears about her hormones and how fat she was, crying. Harry would sigh, walking over to Ginny, wrapping his arms around her. "Gin, I love you,"

Teddy explained that there wasn't much he could say to make the situation better and muttered, "She's crazy!"

We got Chinese take-out the first night we were in England. Staying with Ginny and Harry was risky, but we wanted to be there for Ginny while Harry was gone. After Teddy was put to bed, the four of us talked through the night, about everything. Our time in Chicago, Emily, the pregnancy.

Harry had to leave early in the morning, 4 AM. Around two in the morning he slipped away into the bedroom to pack. Hermione went off to shower, she hadn't since we arrived in London

"I sometimes envy you guys." Ginny looked at me. She rubbed her stomach, making a weird and uncomfortable face.

"You okay?"My eyes were wide. "And Hermione and me?"

Ginny shrugged. "Yeah, I'm fine. It'll be okay. And, yeah I envy you guys. I mean you waited for everything good. I couldn't do that. Wait as long as you guys. Because I bet all the waiting makes everything more special."

I felt bad for my sister. Harry was leaving for a little while, and I knew she wasn't handling it well. "You probably don't want me to know or talk about it or whatever, but I know what you and Harry have been through and I really hope everything works out this time."

"Thanks Ron."

"I don't know why you envy us. Sure we waited for sex and marriage. But we also refuse to grow up. We went to Chicago, for heaven's sake."

Ginny laughed. "That's just it. You guys focus so much like a unit. You went to Chicago together, and were so united in that decision. That's really admirable."

"Come on, you and Harry are inseparable."

She smiled and then kneeled over her stomach, rubbing her back. She was in so much pain. "How long was it since the last contraction?"

What! "Umm, I guess when we started talking? Ten minutes ago probably."

"Okay," She ran her hands through her hair. "If this keeps up, there's no way in hell Harry is leaving."

I nodded, not sure what to say. I kind of wished Hermione was here for female advice.

"Ron, are you guys coming back to London?"

I nodded once again. "Yeah, sometime this summer. It's time for us to come home."

"You guys going to go back to work?"

"Until we get pregnant, yeah, we will."

Ginny rubbed her stomach. "Hermione's going to leave work after you guys have kids?"

I shook my head. "No, I am. I mean, you stopped your work for Quittich Weekly after you got pregnant. But I know you're going to go back. And Harry's going to go back. It's different for Hermione and me. Auror training didn't suit me. And I love working with George at the shop. I still could come up with ideas and do the accounting at home. I want to be there for our kids so that I can fully be a part of something that is just Hermione and me."

"Wow, Ron. That's great. Really! I mean, that's what _would _work for you guys. I know it. Are you guys trying?"

I bit my lip, something Hermione does. "Yeah, with no luck. So, I have stopped bringing it up. When it happens, it happens I guess."

Ginny stood up, holding her back and walking through the living room. "It will happen. It will." She held her stomach and muttered, "Bloody murder,"

"Oh, god! Ginny!" I stared at the puddle of wetness on the hardwood floor. "Did you just wet yourself?"

Her eyes went wide. "Oh, shit this is happening. Harry! Harry! My water just broke."

Out ran Hermione, wrapped in a towel from the bathroom. Harry, his pants unzipped sprinted from the bedroom. Teddy came out of his bedroom in his astronaut pajamas, wide eyed.

Before any of the adults could say or do anything, Teddy spoke. "Woah, Hermione! You're naked!" Before going to his wife, Harry turned to Teddy and wacked him on the back of the head. He was ready to be a father.

**read and review! i will write back!**


	15. Our Turn Soon

Saint Mungos had always scared me. I didn't like blood, I didn't like tears and I hated seeing people sick. This hospital didn't scare me anymore. After years of associating the hospital with blood, tears and loss, I saw the good side of the hospital.

I saw my nephew.

I'd come from a large family. Siblings threw food, played pranks and made your life a living hell. My siblings grew up and created an even larger family. At 6:27 in the morning, Harry Potter became a dad.

It took Hermione and me forever to do everything. It took us over four years to realize we liked each other. It took us another three years after the war to decide at we wanted to try dating. And two years later, we finally god married. I loved her, but I didn't want to go too damn slow this time. I wanted to be a dad, and chase my kids around the house. I wanted to be as good of a parent as my mum and dad were. And I wanted that kid to be surrounded by love.

I used to be afraid that I'd screw up for a kid. I thought that maybe it could just be me and Hermione. But then I remembered. I loved Hermione, who sat next to me on a couch in the waiting room. She was my life. I wanted to look in our child's eyes and see Hermione and me in them. I couldn't wait to be a dad.

"Our's will come soon, Ron." I turned to Hermione; it was like she was reading my mind.

"What?"

She smiled, and leaned in close. "We'll have a best friend for James in no time."

"I can't wait. Our little guy will be very good with the girls at Hogwarts, I can tell."

She laughed. "What if it's a girl?"

"Then I'm doomed."

"Come on Ron." Her know-it-all face was stronger than ever. "You do great with Emily."

That was true. We could have a girl; I might be alright with that. "I'll need to teach her some social skills. If I don't she'll spend her time at Hogwarts cooped up in the library."

Hermione hit me. "I turned out just fine."

"You turned out perfect." My lips grazed hers and before we could go further, the sound of Harry clearing his throat filled the room.

Hermione jumped up and ran to Harry, hugging him. "Congratulations!"

Walking up to a teary eyed Harry, I surprised him by hugging him. As Hermione ran past us to see Ginny and the baby, I nodded to Harry. "You're going to be a great dad, Harry."

Harry smiled, but I knew he was hesitant. "You think?"

"I know it." I rubbed my neck. "And, Harry?"

"Yeah?"

I paused. "I don't say it enough, but I want to thank you for always taking care of my sister. She's so lucky to have you."

And I meant it.

* * *

**Okay…**

**The last time I updated, it was 2011. I can make excuses all I want, but I just want to say that I owe it to you all to finish this. I'm not giving up that easily. Review!**


End file.
